Survivor: Solomon Islands
Survivor: Solomon Islands is the first season of User5's Survivor ''series. The cast was announced on May 28, 2013. The series took place in the Solomon Islands on Ulawa and Matema. The sixteen castaways were split into two two tribes. The original tribes were named Ulawa and Temotu after provinces in the region. Drawing from Cherokee culture Realchance named the merged tribe Windayaho. The season featured three hidden immunity idols which allowed that player to negate all votes cast against them. Players recieved clues to the idols at the challenges. TheBizareOne, Crazzycasey and Koin sucessfully located hidden immunity idols. Crazzycasey and Koin played idols to prevent their elimenation. After 26 days, TheBizareOne defeated Jxhn and BigBrother06 in a 4-2-1 jury vote to earn the title of sole survivor. Realchance return to play in South Africa . Contestants The Game 1 Koin played a hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes against him were not counted. 2 Crazzycasey played a hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes against her were not counted. '''Episode 1: "So Here We Are"' The contestants were split into two tribe Ulawa and Temotu. On Temotu TheBizareOne worried about how he would connect with his tribemates. Not wanting to be stuck on the outside he made an effort to talk to all of his tribemates and allied himself with Jxhn and Bigbrother06. Staymellow took charge of the Ulawa tribe creating an alliance with Sapphirebh, ZJ11, Eccentro and Lennon. Staymellow and Eccentro also created a final 2 pact. At the challenge all of the castaways struggled with a difficult trivia puzzle game. After several incorrect guesses from both tribes Koin sucessfully unscramble the puzzle and won immunity for Ulawa and a clue to the hidden immunity idol, which he shared with Munkeyboy18. At Temotu Michaelf1114 argued voting Crazzycasey to his allies TheBizareOne and Bigbrother06. However, they decided to vote against Michaelf1114 because of his inactivity. In a 6-1-1 vote Michaelf1114 was sent home. Episode 2: "I'd Like to Survive" Following tribal council TheBizareOne solidified his alliance of Crazzycasey, Jxhn, Bigbrother06 and Scottluc. At the challenge the tribes were tasked with creating a tribe flag. Ulawa lost challenge when Koin failed to follow the instructions and no other Ulawa made a flag. As the only Ulawa who attempted the challenge Koin still recieved an idol clue. Crazzycasey made the flag for Temotu winning immunity and won an idol clue. After reading her clue she was able to locate the hidden immunity idol immidiately. Annoyed by ZJ11's inactivity Eccentro defected from his five person alliance and joined Munkeyboy18 and Koin in voting for ZJ11. However, the other four members of Eccentro's alliance stuck together voting for SamSam14. Ultimately SamSam14's inability to coordinate with Koin's alliance led to him being voted out in a 4-3-1 vote. Episode 3: "Saftey Net" Coming back from tribal Eccentro expressed his shock at his tribes decision to vote off SamSam14, an active player. At the challenge Temotu, led by Realchance, dominated Connect 4 winning back to back boards and immunity. While searching for food in the ocean Koin located the Ulawa hidden immunity idol. Despite his own inactivity in the challenge Eccentro argued that ZJ11's inactivity was worse because he had not been online during the challenge. Munkeyboy18 was annoyed by Eccentro's excuses and voted for him. However, the other Ulawas, excluding ZJ11, agreed with Eccentro sending ZJ11 home in a 5-1-1 vote. Episode 4: "Keep Our Tribe Strong" At the challenge the castaways were given a word search. Despite being the only Ulawa at the challenge Koin easily defeated the Temotu tribe earning him another hidden immunity idol clue. Koin felt that winning another idol clue was a disadvantage because he had already found the hidden immunity idol and worried the recieving additional clues would put a target on his back. On Temotu Realchance tried to target Jxhn because they were not getting along at camp. However, TheBizareOne frustrated by Mastropola's continued inactivty got his five person alliance vote Mastropola out in a 5-1-1 vote. Episode 5: "Stick Together and Win It" Voting History